The Twilight 25: Round Two: Winter 2010
by BBSapphire24
Summary: Alone, Apathy, Awe, Bitter, Bound, Collide, Comfort, Dark, Fragments, Earnest, Honest, Languid, Lithe, Morose, Obsession, Patience, Prelude, Rapacious, Red, Restraint, Slip, Taut, Vibrant, Willing, Worry
1. Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:**** Dark**

**Pen name: ****BBSapphire24**

**Pairing: ****Edward x Bella**

**Rating: ****M**

**A/N: I do NOT own these characters or Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just like to put a little twist on things for fun. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This is from the book New Moon, and how I think things might have went if Alice had seen Edward's decision. I referenced a conversation from Stephenie Meyer's New Moon, pages 68-74. That was all her, with a some extra added. I do not claim it as my own.**

**A special thank you to Amber for helping me out last minute with this and being my beta! I heart you hard babe!**

I slowed to a walk as I neared the house that lay hidden behind the tall oak trees. I was not looking forward to sharing the news I had.

Last night was Bella's birthday disaster; it was everything I expected, but nowhere near as bad as it could have been considering. Jasper isn't to blame though, it's his nature in a sense and he hasn't been abstaining from human blood as long as the rest of us.

Seeing Bella bleeding and vulnerable like that was probably the worst thing I'd seen in my one hundred and nine years. She doesn't deserve this life. There is something better for her, with someone she can grow old with and won't bring danger lurking around every corner.

With the house in sight, Alice and Jasper's voices came into ear shot. They were arguing, the closer I got the more evident it became that it was over Bella and I. My steps grew heavy along with my reluctance to do this. Resistance was a sure thing and Alice was going to be the toughest of all. Leaving her best friend was not something she was going to like, but agree or not, it wasn't her decision to make. As I listened to Alice and Jasper continue to argue, I was slightly relieved to find they seemed to take my side over Bella's.

Before I could reach the top step of the large porch, Alice opened the door. She stood against the frame, hands on her hips, stiff in posture and determination etched onto her face. Vampires do not require sleep, but her appearance sent a wave of exhaustion over me, this is going to be a harder than I imagined and that's saying a lot.

"Alice." I said, brushing past her.

"Don't you 'Alice' me! Did you think I wouldn't see?" she said, her voice rising in volume.

The entire family was in the living room. Emmett and Rosalie snuggled together in a love seat, whispering. Carlisle was reading the newspaper as usual and Esme was busying herself with dusting. Alice's welcome had caught their attention. Jasper stood behind Alice, closing the door before he tried to calm her down, she shoved him off with a huff.

"Don't do this Edward, it's not right."

I was surprised by her pleading, "my decision is made, and you of all people should know that." I said, frustrated.

"I've seen what happens; even worse, I know what you say to her!" Alice pointed her finger at me, yelling the last part.

"She has to believe me, it's the only way."

Carlisle stepped in before either of us could say anymore. The rest of the family was obviously wondering what was going on, and he tried to defuse the situation.

"What's going on?" He looked at me, then Alice.

"Ask Edward." Alice spat as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"After what happened last night with Bella, I've come to a decision. She can't live this life with me, it's too dangerous and I won't endanger her anymore. This isn't anyone's fault, it was inevitable and I knew it." I said, running a shaky hand through my hair.

A quick glance at Jasper spoke volumes. I didn't need to be an empath to feel his sorrow.

"Edward, let's talk this through. Why don't we all go into the dining room?" Carlisle held his arm out, encouraging us.

We all took seats around the large table. Alice sat across from me with Jasper at her side. Emmett and Rosalie were next to me while Esme and Carlisle took the head of the table. Alice's eyes never strayed from mine. Her look was fierce, but she couldn't hide the fear from me, I heard it in her thoughts. Carlisle addressed both Alice and I, but neither of us paid any attention, because at the same time her eyes glazed over and it was clear she wasn't with us anymore. A few seconds passed by before Alice focused back on the family again.

Pain flashed across her face before she scowled at me, I'd never seen Alice look so angry. A sigh escaped her lips and before I could ask what she had seen, images flashed in my mind. It was Bella; first lying on the damp forest floor in the dark of the night, then she was screaming in her own bed – tears running down her flushed cheeks – pure grief radiating from her. The last image I saw was Bella, sitting in her room, wearing over-sized clothing, just staring out the window. Her light was gone, replaced with an emptiness that resembled a black hole.

A chair falling to the ground alerted me to the present just in time to see Jasper walking out. I looked to Alice.

"He couldn't take the climate," she said, venom lacing her words.

I was at a loss for words, my decision was made and Bella going through a rough patch wouldn't change that. She's human, her memory is no more than a sieve and time will heal all her wounds. What I hadn't realized is that as I thought these things, convincing myself, I'd been speaking out loud.

"WHAT?" Alice screeched.

Looking around, shock stared back at me from my family's faces, from all but Emmett that is. After taking a real look at him, I saw devastation and hurt in his eyes. Shaking his head and standing up, he left without a word or a glance back. This was not going at all how I assumed it would; there was no understanding what-so-ever. Turning to Rosalie, whom I expected to be my biggest supporter, unveiled yet another surprise.

"In all the years I've known you Edward; never did I think you were this cold or this stupid." she said, before leaving the room too.

"It's not cold, nor is it stupid," I said to her retreating form, trying desperately to explain myself.

"Son, there has to be another way, you've seen what happens and I don't think it's as temporary as you believe." Carlisle said, calmly.

"There is no other way; this is what I have to do, with or without the support of my family." I said, glaring at him.

It was unfair to take my anger at myself out on Carlisle and as the realization of what was happening hit me, I stood with the intent to leave. Alice stopped me. Her quivering voice halted my steps immediately; I couldn't face her, see the look on her face.

"_Please_ _don't do this,_" she begged.

"I'm sorry Alice." With that I walked out.

Immediately leaving the house and racing for the woods, the dark emptiness was a welcome escape. Seeing Alice's vision only made things harder, if I stayed nothing good would come and Bella would continue to be put in harm's way, there was no choice.

Feeling reassured and isolated, I chose to hunt now; tomorrow would not leave much time with packing and talking to Bella. Weaving in and out of the trees I thought about what I would say, wanting to make the cleanest break possible, for both Bella and myself.

I didn't bother to go home, opting instead to spend the night in the woods. I knew the mood in the house wouldn't have changed and as much as my decision was made, the fear of being talked into staying lurked in the back of my mind. Everyone had reacted pretty much as I expected, but I was still worried about how Esme felt. I knew she'd be hurt by this, she loved Bella as her own and leaving her would hurt her just as much as it hurt the others. I wouldn't add to that pain if avoiding it was possible.

The sun began to rise, shedding light into the drab abyss the woods had been to me all night. Knowing what it brought broke the heart I didn't have, and for the first time in my existence as a vampire, I knew what it felt like to not breathe. Sitting down on the cold, wet forest floor, leaning against the trunk of a large oak tree that held my body upright. School would be starting soon and my plan originally involved attending, but as time passed and the sky lit up, I saw no reason for it.

Around noon the house was empty, I'd been watching the family come and go, a chance to get in without seeing anyone presented itself. Opening the front door, I was not prepared for how desolate the house seemed already. I tried my damnedest to ignore it, heading right up to my room and quickly packed my belongings, only taking necessities, leaving other things such as my books behind. Just as I finished my task, Emmett's thoughts alerted me to his presence, he was standing right outside my door.

In the seventy years I had known him, never had a serious frown crossed his face, but now, thanks to me he looked completely devastated. A silent conversation passed between us, he pleaded with me much as Alice had, and not having the confidence to keep my voice strong I just shook my head in response. It was weak of me, but I couldn't find the strength and for what felt like the hundredth time in the last day I tried to shove my way by him.

Emmett blocked me, anger taking control of his entire body.

"Did you _ever_ care about her at all?" He asked me harshly.

"How could you even ask me that? Of course I did!" I said, surprised at his question.

"I used to think so, but you leaving her like this, knowing what will happen... I just can't believe that anymore." Emmett said, crossing his arms.

"Emmett... you have to understand, I can't keep putting her in danger. Seeing her the other night, bleeding in front of six ravenous vampires? What do you expect me to do?" I asked, astonished.

His only response was a quirked eyebrow with thoughts of changing Bella running through his mind. It seemed everyone but me was okay with this alternative.

"NO!" I roared ending the conversation.

I left Emmett standing in my doorway and headed for Bella's house, she should be home from school soon anyway. When I arrived, I went straight to her bedroom, gathering everything I could find from our time together. The CD of music I'd made her, the pictures from her photo album and even the plane tickets from her birthday. I stared at the picture she'd taken of me standing in her kitchen before I bundled it together with the other items I'd collected.

It seemed silly, but as much as I didn't want painful reminders for her, there was a part of me that wanted to leave something of myself behind. Prying up a loose floorboard, I placed everything there, secure and hidden. _It will be as if I never existed_, I thought to myself.

Soon the familiar roar of Bella's truck came into ear shot and I climbed out her window. This conversation was not something I could ever be prepared for, nor was the look of relief on Bella's face when she saw me.

"You weren't at school today." She said, the hesitation left her voice as she approached me.

"Let's go for a walk." I nodded toward the woods.

Making sure to stay on the path and only taking her a few steps into the thick forest, I stopped turning toward her.

"Bella, we're leaving." I said, keeping my voice free of emotion.

"Why now? Another year..." She asked.

"Bella, it's time. Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

She seemed to be contemplating something, going over things in her head, an array of emotions flashing across her flushed face. It was chilly, and the temperature showed in her cheeks, I couldn't keep her out here much longer. Finally coming back to the conversation, Bella seemed disconcerted.

"When you say _we_..." she whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." I said, using every ounce of willpower I could find.

"Okay," she said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you." the words came out mechanically.

"Where you are is the right place for me." She said, the truth lacing each word.

"I'm no good for you, Bella," my own truth speaking.

"Don't be ridiculous," she sounded like she was begging, I knew her better. "You're the very best part of my life," she said, incredulous.

"My world is not for you," I said, grimly.

"What happened with Jasper - that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" Her voice rising.

"You're right," I agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay..."

I cut her off, correcting her, "As long as that was best for you."

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" she shouted, frustrated. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you - it's yours already!"

Bella's words stung, stabbing at my heart, piece by little piece. She was right, I knew it, but I could see it in her eyes... she didn't.

I steeled myself, "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I told the blackest lie I've ever told.

"You... don't... want me?" She whispered, seemingly confused, but mainly hurt.

"No." Was my only response, all I could force out.

Staring at me for an immeasurable amount of time, she seemed to be searching for something. I kept my expression hard and unapologetic, not allowing any of the emotions berating me to show.

"Well, that changes things," was her calm response, causing my own shock.

"Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." I said, needing her to know, in one way or another that I loved her.

"Don't." she whispered, pain radiating from her. "Don't do this."

"You're not good for me, Bella." The words fell from my lips, pain searing through my body.

"If... that's what you want." She said, I left her with no room for argument and it hurt beyond any pain imaginable.

Nodding once, I answered her. "I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much."

"Anything." Her voice defeated, yet still willing to give me what I asked.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," allowing my passion for her to show, "do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded, and the cool mask I'd created returned.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself - for him." I specified.

"I will." She promised.

"And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as though I never existed."

I smiled, gently, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry. You're human - your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" She asked, a question I wasn't expecting.

"Well... I won't forget. But my kind... we're very easily distracted." I said, knowing better.

"That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again." I tried my hardest to provide a small, tranquil smile for her.

"Alice isn't coming back?" She asked, reminding me of my own sister's pain. I shook my head once.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye." I lied, unsure if they were truly gone.

"Alice is gone?" Her voice was blank.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." I told Bella, not telling her the complete truth.

"Goodbye Bella," leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Wait," she choked out.

"Take care of yourself." And with that I left in a breeze.

I didn't go far, I wanted to make sure she made it out of the woods, I leapt onto a high limb to watch her. Bella tried to follow me, unaware of what direction I'd gone, she stumbled through the thick brush for hours. Not seeming to have a clue that she was walking in circles. Tripping over a branch, she fell to the ground and it took every bit of my strength not to jump down and help her up. It was what I had been doing for so long, protecting her... or so I thought, when in reality the only thing I provided was more danger.

Bella tried to push herself off the ground, barely doing so before she collapsed back onto the damp forest ground. Watching her sob was the most excruciating thing I have ever seen, time slipped by for both of us, the shadows of night slowly creeping up. Once it was finally dark, I could hear voices from the edge of the trees, Charlie... and others.

A smell attacked my senses, registering it at the same moment the large wolf appeared in my sight. Sam. I knew he was here to help Bella, and as much as the idea repulsed me, it was the only thing to do. Bringing her back myself was no longer an option. With Sam's watchful eyes on me, I left the branch I had perched myself on. Wasting no time, the moment I felt my feet touch the ground, I ran into what was surely going to be the darkest time of my existence.

**So what did you think? Please, click that little review button and let me know. ;)**


	2. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:**** Alone**

**Pen name:**** BBSapphire24**

**Pairing:**** Bella**

**Rating:**** T**

**A/N: I do NOT own these characters or Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just like to put a little twist on things for fun. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A huge thank you goes out to my good friend and amazing beta, mistyfate, for taking time to work on this for me! Love ya bb!**

The ache wasn't there; the throbbing hole everyone described was non-existent.

He left. I was alone.

I felt empty as the tears slipped from my eyes.

My runny nose and streaming tears angered me: I loathed the tears--they revealed weakness.

I needed an escape; there was one thing that could do that for me.

Pulling out my iPod and placing the buds into my ears, I hastily wiped away a lone tear before hitting play.

The room was still, and aside from the serenading vocals, I knew it was quiet. 

Embracing the darkness, alone as I'd been left, I cried...


	3. Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:**** Awe**

**Pen name:**** BBSapphire24**

**Pairing:**** Jasper x Bella**

**Rating:**** T**

**A/N: I do NOT own these characters or Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just like to put a little twist on things for fun. No copyright infringement intended.**

**The fabulous mistyfate stepped up and beta'd this for me and as always her work is amazing. Thanks for making my words better bb!**

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked, gazing intently at our son.

"Our son," he stated matter-of-factly.

Jasper took the baby from my arms, enveloping him in his own.

As he swayed, rocking and cooing our son, the reality of things hit me.

My son. With Jasper. I couldn't be happier.

"I will never forget the way he smells."

It wasn't the random thought, but rather the look of awe on Jasper's face that made me smile.

"He's never eaten, and his breath smells of life, pure life," Jasper said, as he cradled the newest addition to our family.

**Hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear what you think!**


End file.
